


National Frost

by Firehedgehog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Confusion, Humor, Merging, Two Minds One Body, body switching, nation and spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a small issue about 300 years ago, Prussia and jack share a body, sadly others are about to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two sides of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the actual fanfic and anything original. Hetalia and Jack frost are owned by who owns them. And I've finally joined the Jack is Prussia train that seems to be slowly gaining popularity.

National Frost  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter One: Two sides of a Coin

“This is the awesome me,” Prussia said, the red eyed ex nation appearing behind Germany and scaring the pants off the nations.

“Gil... where did you come from?” The German nation asked his sibling.

“Here and there,” Gilbert said, and hit Germany with a snowball in the face, when Ludwig could see again the ex nation was. He swore his brother had gotten very strange over the last three hundred years.

Unknown to the nation a blue eyed teen watched him from a roof nearby.

“That was fun,” Jack said.

he's always so uptight 

“He is your brother,” Jack told his other half.

He's yours too, we are one, even if not in mind Prussia teased.

“You know, I wonder what would happen if anyone ever found out our situation. After all two beings don't exactly get merged into one being often,” Jack mused.

Jamie should be off school now Prussia said causing the winter sprite to grin.

To think, this all began two months after he was reborn as Jack Frost.

 

//Flashback//  
Jack Frost was born from death and ice, a winters drowning. Unknown to many, a new spirits first several months a spirits form was fragile, and due to that spirits were invisible to everything in that six months to keep anything from disrupting there still forming bodies.

Jacks death/birth had been traumatic, and the fact he died and brought back... made that invisible to all clause shaky... man on moon should have been paying more attention.

“You look like me! Are you a new nation Linked to the awesome Prussia?” a white haired man said, if not for a few things such as eyes and hair styles (and he was less pale) the two could have passed for twins.

“Wha... no, wait you can see me!” Jack said in shock.

“Of course I can, I'm awesome that way,” the man who called himself Prussia said.

“That's great, so one else can see or touch me,” Jack said, he was awfully lonely.

“Touch, hmm.. I can do anything,” Prussia said, and then touched the winter spirits arms.

After that, the only thing the two was pain.

The thing is, man on moon hadn't thought Jack would actually meet a Nation in those first few months so had not put protection in for that.

Spirit and Nation existence met in a fragile time of a spirits first months.

When they woke they were in one body, pretty much one person body and soul, a split personality. For the next six months they'd randomly switch between nation and winter spirits body. It had not been fun to learn to control that, and searching for a way to split again.

But that fragile time ran off and there body/self/souls stabilized and there was no going back.

But... by then they didn't really want to, for souls cannot merge and then separate safely. And it was only due to that merging that Prussia did not fade away when Prussia was no more.

Heck, this existence was the reason Jack was the only Guardian that would be able to survive without believers. Not that he'd tell them.

//End Flashback//

TBC

Omake:

“I think it looks great,” Prussia said happily.

No, just no! Jack protested.

“But its great,” Prussia pouted.

Due to the fact jack was a spirit Prussia was the one that had to buy/try on clothing for them.

“Whats wrong with it?” Prussia asked looking at his reflection.

For one thing I am not going to wear your uniform, Just buy the blue hooded shirt instead Jack said.

“Still would have been awesome,” Gilbert pouted.


	2. Broken Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring and fall, warmer months where winter spirits usually sleep

National Frost  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter Two: Broken Inside

It was... weird to have a lazy moment, but it was spring and fall everywhere and all the rest of the winter spirits were resting for the next few months other then a few storms here and there. During these months, he was Prussia with a few moments now and then of Jack since the warmer months didn't agree with him.

He was pretty sure the Guardians thought he slept through the warmer months, and so far since he'd joined them two years ago due to Pitch they'd hadn't asked.

The ex-nation relaxed in the long spring grass, the sweet spell of blooming flowers in the air and the faint sound of insects. If he was just Jack he wouldn't have been able to enjoy these sensations, but if he'd just been Prussia he'd had faded away by now years ago.

He knew the other nations wondered how he still survived, oh.. it had hurt.. hurt very much when Prussia was gone. A part of himself ripped away, or rather ended. He could no longer feel his people, his culture, his land. He was Prussia without a Prussia.

For awhile he hadn't wanted to exist, to fade away... to never wake in a world he wasn't suppose to exist in anymore.

He found himself as Jack, just Jack for several months not caring to take on his other self. Where everything hurt.

Strange, it was when Winter came to Germany again that he finally came out of his eternal pain to wonder of his brother.

Ludwig.. was so sad, so serious when he wandered to the German nation.

He hadn't thought of how it would effect his brother, he'd just wandered off as jack and pretty much did his best to forget.

Forget he had, he'd forgotten about Ludwig the nation he'd raised.

Ludwig who he did everything with.

Ludwig who didn't know what happened to his brother.

Did Prussia die, fade.. what happened?

“Bruder...” Prussia whispered, and moments later he stood in front of a familiar house.

“Are you waiting for the awesome me!” Prussia said entering. He could only hug back as Ludwig hugged his form and cried that he was still there.

'I'm sorry Ludwig' Gilbert thought, after all the end of Prussia effected more then just him.

OoOoO

Other then a voice in his head, which was serious multiple personality Disorder in a strange way Jack was alone for three hundred years.

Pfff...

Okay maybe not, he'd been living as Prussia/Gilbert a lot during that time keeping an eye on his nation and people and drinking his brother under the table.

Mind you he was alone on the spirit front, and he wished that he at least had someone to talk to other then Gilbert. After all they were one body two minds at this point instead of two souls one body.

It had been very depressing when Gilbert slept at the end of Prussia, an empty void where eh was invisible to everyone.

Like Prussia he was broken inside, broken due to the fact no spirits paid attention to him and winter was a lonely duty.

Well.. okay there was General Winter, and he was just as creepy as Russia with the 'come join with me' thing. Gahhh.

Life was getting better on the spirit side, but eh heard North mention he wanted to introduce them to a nation when Jack woke up again.

A nation.. wonder who knew of spirits, hopefully on England because that guy was just weird.

Maybe Canada if he was Lucky?

Hopefully no one would mistake him for his nation side while he was Jack.

His luck had never been that good.

TBC

Omake:

“No.. not here,” Jack said shooing the bird away, Prussia of course laughed.

Its no use, he knows who we are no matter what face we wear Prussia finally said.

Jack sighed as Gilbird hid inside his hood, what was with him and tiny flying beings.


	3. Before Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its almost winter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the actual fanfic and anything original. Hetalia and Jack frost are owned by who owns them. And I've finally joined the Jack is Prussia train that seems to be slowly gaining popularity.
> 
> Brief mention of alternate universe belongs to TheAnimeWriterLover and there story The Memories Are the Key to the Answer, used with permission.

It was a world meeting, it was normal.

Normal for them that was.

Chaos was everywhere.

England and France were arguing, Italy was talking about pasta and south and muttering about Tomato Bastards. Japan was doing something in miniature, and China had apparently built a china town behind him.... again. Germany of course was trying to control the meeting, but it was like herding a horde of hyper active sugar high three year old's.

Yeah, this meeting was going anywhere.

Oh look, America joined in with talks of hamburgers and hero's.

Canada sighed, he really should have taken Prussia's invitation to the movies... today was going to be one of those days.

OoOoO

Prussia looked around, red eyes narrowed. Winter was only weeks away, and that meant he'd be about as Jack frost soon. It also meant that North would be dragging them off to meet a nation, a nation who he had a feeling would be someone he liked to avoid.

A Nation that could almost be described as a creepy pasta, after all North was Russian.

Yeah he was screwed, it was so going to be Russia, and that meant General Winter would pop up to harass him and probably feel him up, and try to become one with him.. and he meant that in the sexual way too.

He rubbed his temples, his stress levels were climbing and his usual pick on Austria plans just weren't helping.

“Not like someone is going to kidnap me, stick me into another body and i can avoid the damn Bastard for many years,” Prussia sighed.

Several alternate universes over a black haired British teen sneezed, sending his glasses flying.

“Yeah, like that would happen,” Prussia snorted.

OoOoO

Russia had the urge to hurt someone with his pipe, sure he often had the urge to cause bodily harm to others but this one made him want to bring in the General and cause much more.

A rather smug smile grew on his face, scaring away half the other nations from his aura alone. 

“Become one with me,” Ivan told the others, the rest ran away like headless chickens.

That would have to do till he found out who he had to hit with his pipe.

OoOoO

“Gah....” Prussia said with a shiver, he swore his hair stood on end for a moment.

Why do you keep doing this to yourself?

“I have no idea what your talking about,” Gilbert said out loud.

Jack sighed from his side of there mind, sometimes he really couldn't figure out why Gilbert/Prussia just had to find out ways to piss of Russia.

“Oh...” Prussia said blinking, as something soft and cold landed on him, quickly melting.

Winter's here, early

“We knew our situation wouldn't last forever,” Prussia sighed, he began to walk down the road.

He took a look at the sky, the brief fall seeming to fade away.

Moment later they were gone.

TBC

Omake:

“Birdy,” Gilbert said, the blond nation blinked and smiled at the albino.

“Gilbert,” Mathew said blushing.

“Frosty,” the mini Polar bear said.

I am not a snowman! Jack protested in there mind.


	4. Become one with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Winters a Perv, Russia's a Troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the actual fanfic and anything original. Hetalia and Jack frost are owned by who owns them. And I've finally joined the Jack is Prussia train that seems to be slowly gaining popularity.
> 
> REviews on ffnet or here make me write faster

“Glad you could make it Frostbite,” Aster said as the winter spirit landed in North's workshop.

“Had an early snowstorm to supervise,” Jack replied with a shrugs, sure he might have stayed a bit longer but anything to avoid Russia.

Don't forget General Winter Gil chirped.

Jack internally grumbled, it was only as Jack that the General harassed him and thankfully leaving him along as Gil.

Shush... Jack said back.

“Jack,” Toothiana cried happily.

“Gah,” Jack greeting, his usual response as the Tooth fairy has his face in her grasp and looking at his shiny white teeth.

Sandy of course did his usual sand charades, Jack just waved as he tried to escape Tooth's grasp.

Gilbird must never know, he does not like to share us Prussia sighed as Baby Tooth chirped a greeting and hid in his hood.

He swore the little tooth fairy wanted to stay with him. But it would have been rather hard to hide Baby Tooth as Gil.

“Ah, good good. Your all here!” North said walking into the room, the other guardians looked the red garbed man.

“Sooo... whats this rush to meet a Nation thingy?” Jack said, leaning his head against his staff. Not even paying attention, he dodged an elf trying to put shoes on him.

Nation.. thingy?

What, they don't know we know what Nations are and look at North's face. That's comic gold! Jack crowed to the disgusted reaction of his other half.

In fact the Russian spirit of Christmas looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, Jack gave a few inner giggles.

“To the sled!” North cried.

Everyone sighed, what was Norths obsession with that sled anyway.

OoOoO

If North hadn't known where Jack Frost had died as a human and reborn as a winter sprite, he would have thought the pre-teen/teen (it was hard to guess his age) he would have swear the boy was related to the Nations somehow.

Why the once Bandit thought this he did not know, there was just something about a certain smile he gave rarely that had him on edge.

It reminded him of Russia, how sweet the Nation could seem then how easily cruel he could be. Nations were not human, had never been human and reflected there land and people in every way.

He really wished that he knew other Nations then the nation he was born from, since Russia... could be rather frightful.

Really, as soon as they found he was a Russian spirit they ran like the hounds of Hell were after them.

Well, more like the Nation had his pipe out and the smile that said 'become one with me.'

It was a smile like this that had him agree to this meeting in the first place.

OoOoO

The Guardians sped over the landscape at an unbelievable speed, Toothiana somehow directing his fairies even at this speed while Bunny looked like he was ready to pass out.

The pooka really doesn't like moving vehicles

Not unless he's in charge of it Jack replied.

And... were here Gil pouted, seeing Russia's residence come into view.

And so is General Winter Jack grouched, seeing Russia and General Winter leave the building.

And oh joy, the General had spotted him also he realized, spotting the smug smile appearing on teh older winter spirits face.

OoOoO

Other then General Winter, Ivan did not have much to do with Spirits. His time was taken up with his land and people, world meetings and messing with the other Nations.

Other then the General, he did have a favourite.

North, the spirits was Russian and was one of his, even if North's power kept his base elsewhere.

“Nyafufufu,” a dark furred feline called, then ran off somewhere. Russia sighed, he swore that cat had no survival instinct.

“Ah Russia, I bring my Comrads to meet you,” North said as his Sled landed, the other spirits quickly vacated it with relieved expressions.

“North,” Russia replied, he looked at the other four spirits waiting.

“This, is Toothiana the tooth fairy our only female member,” North said, gesturing to a fairy/bird women with large gentle eyes.

“Pleased to meet you,” Tooth said smiling.

“Then we have Sandman whom we call Sandy, he speaks using his sand,” North said, gesturing to a man made of glowing golden sand who flashed a series of images above his head.

“Then we have Aster, who is the Easter Bunny,” North said happily.

“Ello,” the being said in a thick Australian accent.

'Bunny, more like Kangaroo' Russia thought amused.

“And this is Jack frost, our youngest member. A winter sprite,” North said, gesturing to a young white haired male that could almost be Prussia's twin.

Of course that when the Chaos began, as Jack yelped as General Winter goosed him and trapped him in his arms by hugging him with his uniformed body.

“Become one with me little winter,” General Winter said smugly, with a strange wiggle the Frost spirit escaped his grasp.

“No, just no! Do we have to have to do this every winter,” Jack cried blocking another hug with his shepherds staff.

“I can teach you so much Frost,” The General protested, and fought back with his sword.

“I'd rather be invisible for eternity,” Jack cried.

Wow, this was just as entertaining as when he asked the other Nations to join him.

TBC

Omake: By TheAnimeWriterLover

TheAnimeWriterLover Note: Idea: I just like the idea of Guardian!Family and with the General being a pervert to poor little Jack, our favourite spirit will take advantage of that for revenge. :)

“What do you think you’re doing to Jack!?”  
Tooth cried out when she saw how inappropriately General Winter was to their fellow and youngest guardian. This question caught the attention of the rest of the guardians, all of whom glared intensely at the older winter spirit. General Winter’s confident smile withered a bit, but stayed firmly in place. Only one person, the assaulted one, noticed that. Are you thinking what I’m thinking? Prussia asked his winter counterpart. Jack cackled mentally and replied with a yes. He cried out of nowhere:  
“Help me! He won’t stop touching me- hey! Watch where you put those hands you pervert!”  
If it was possible, the already paled General Winter went even whiter at the murderess looks sent his way by the four guardians. The guardians moved closer to him, all had a weapon out. The old spirit released the youngest one and took every step backwards at the same time as the guardians walked closer. He tried to say:  
“W-Wait a second-”  
“Get him!”  
North roared out and with a cry of rage the four guardians chased around General Winter that ran like his life dependent on it.  
Back with Jack, he watched the scene with satisfactory. Take that you old pervert! He thought with smug. Out of nowhere, a large hand rested on his shoulder. Paling as much as General Winter, the winter personification looked up and saw Russia. He tried not to gulp at the ‘friendly’ looking smile on the Russian’s face. Russia stated cheerfully with a tight grip:  
“I like you”  
I don’t think that’s a good thing, Jack thought with fear. Why him?


End file.
